


Steve & Bucky || "I don't know" "Yes, you do"

by CTippy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo I've made right after Civil War came out. Hope you like it :)





	

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/144459666182/steve-bucky-i-dont-know-yes-you-do)

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
